


Sensitive

by Hatteress (goddammitstacey)



Series: Stormpilot Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Massages, Pining, Tumblr Prompt, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress
Summary: “Dr Kalonia said I might be sensitive for a few days,” Finn says as he strips off his shirt.Poe nearly goes cross eyed trying to stay focused on the label on the lotion in his hands because kriff.





	Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt: "when i asked you to put sunscreen/lotion on my back that’s all i wanted you to do, but your hands are like magic and they have my full permission to wander"

“Dr Kalonia said I might be sensitive for a few days,” Finn says as he strips off his shirt. 

Poe nearly goes cross eyed trying to stay focused on the label on the lotion in his hands because _kriff_. “Oh?”

Finn goes to fold his shirt — probably the way he had when he’d first gotten out of med bay, all uniform lines and corners — before seeming to mentally shake himself and deliberately throw it haphazardly over the back of the desk chair. Poe recognises the irony in being pleased his roommate is being  _more_ messy but what the hell, this is Finn. If he wants to stick it to the First Order by becoming a grade A slob then Poe’s gonna proudly pick up after him until the end of time.

“Something about nerve regeneration after the last treatment,” Finn says, shrugging and it’s a real thing of beauty what with the shirtlessness and all.

Poe nods and pets the bunk in front of him. “I’ll go careful,” he says, studiously ignoring the instinct to make the situation lewd. He’s gotten very good at it lately, if only because Finn’s mere presence makes him want to be lewd these days.

Finn folds himself gracefully onto the bunk, back to Poe’s waiting hands and Poe doesn’t think he’ll ever get over just how unselfconscious Finn is about…well, everything. Not that he has cause to be. Even the scar, while jarring, is nothing if not solid evidence of Finn’s badassery. Combined with the spread of his broad shoulders and smooth dark skin, Finn is just…yeah. Yeah Poe should maybe stop focusing on this now.

Clearing his throat like a goddamn teenager, Poe dumps a good dollop of the lotion into his palm and sets to warming it before he reaches and-

Finn makes a sound like he’s been punched and Poe flinches back automatically.

“You okay, buddy?”

Finn rolls his shoulders, shifting as he nods. “Yeah – sorry, just… sensitive.”

“You sure?” Poe says.

“Yeah,” Finn says, squaring his shoulders like he’s going into battle. “Go ahead, I’m good.”

Poe takes in Finn’s tense frame with a healthy level of scepticism but bites his lip against the urge to push. Poe’s instincts tend to skate pretty close to coddling where Finn is concerned - he likes to make a point of kicking those instincts in the teeth when he can. Finn neither wants nor deserves to be babied.

“Okay just let me know if you need a break,” Poe says.

Poe keeps his touches as light as he can while still making sure the lotion does its job. Quick, sure strokes from the flare of Finn’s shoulder blades, down along his spine to the culmination of the scar near the band of his loose pants - Poe focuses on the task at hand and tries to ignore the way Finn’s locking up, almost trembling as- okay, no.

Poe stops. “Finn- “

“ _Please don’t stop_.”

And Poe freezes because that…was not pain.

Finn groans suddenly, burying his face in his hands. “Sorry. Sorry, you don’t have to-” Before Poe can react he’s getting to his feet. “I can just-”

Poe snags Finn’s hand before he can step away, grip slipping slightly with the lotion but still sure. Because he is sure. Kriff, he’s never been so sure. “Hey - it’s okay.” Poe tugs gently until Finn’s dropping back down onto the worn bunk, facing him this time. “It’s _beyond_ okay, I promise.”

Finn’s shaking his head. “You don’t have to-”

Well, in for a credit and all that. “What if I want to?”

Finn’s eyes snap up to his so fast Poe’s amazed he doesn’t get whiplash. The look is…yeah. Poe bites his lip to keep his mouth from running off under the intensity.

“You’d want… with me?” Finn asks, like this is _news_ to him. 

Poe would high five himself for his discretion if he didn’t know the pilots had a betting pool going on how he’d embarrass himself the next time Finn ran a hand to hand demonstration.

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Poe says, then hastily scrambles, “Not that you should feel oblig-”

The rest of the sentence is cut off in favour of Finn’s mouth on his, and oh but that’s a really nice mouth. Poe groans into the kiss as Finn all but crawls into his lap, strong thighs bracketing his hips just so and-

Finn gasps, breaking the kiss to throw his head back as he shudders into the frame of Poe’s hands either side of his spine. Poe’s seen less affecting images in porn.

“Definitely not hurting you then,” he says breathlessly.

Finn shakes his head, hips grinding forward like he can’t help himself and kriff, that’s _perfect_. “N-nope.”

Poe grins, smoothing his palms down Finn’s back and relishing the punched out moan it earns him. “The miracles of modern medicine.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on tumblr](http://goddammitstacey.tumblr.com/) for more space nerds


End file.
